accounting roses
by ManagerOfMischief96
Summary: bella is the new girl in town. after a strange dream about a certain boy she meets him at work the same day. ALL HUMAN! E&B A&J R&Em rated t just incase. story is much better than summery!PLEASE READ IT ITS AWSOME! R
1. Chapter 1

**OMG!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!! I Don't Own Twilight Or Any Of The Characters….**

**Bella POV**

I was dreaming. What about I don't really know all I really remember was the end….

_It was raining and I was sitting in my bed looking at photos. All of them had people I didn't know and by the looks of them, I didn't really want to know them. They were all startlingly beautiful yet human. They had an aggressive look to them and didn't look like my kind of people. Yet when ever I came to this one boy I always, always said, "Him." I didn't understand it. Then the ground started to shake like an earthquake…_

That's where it ended and the ground shaking was from my phone lying underneath my face and I had received a text. It was from one of my friends, Angela, saying that my new boss wanted me in at nine today. I had just moved to forks, one of the rainiest towns in America, and had been hired to work down at the bank.

* * *

When I arrived at the bank I almost fainted because one of the tellers was the boy from my dream. I let out a little gasp and he looked up. Wow, he had gorgeous eyes, almost like a grass green. I walked up to him, a little nervous, and said "hi, I'm Bella. I'm the new trainee. Where should I sign in?"

He stifled a laugh and said "hello, I'm Edward. I'll be training you today."

"You sound like a waiter", I said kind of annoyed.

"Sorry ma'am." He said a little embarrassed.

"S'okay this time" I said feeling really tired and defeated all of a suddon.

"Good. I don't like it when people are mad at me."

I walked behind the desk and sat down where Edward, that's kind of an older name don't you think, told me to and began the work I had to do. I defiantly couldn't concentrate with him sitting like 10 inches away from me. Angela, whom also works at the bank, came up to me and whispered "isn't he hot! With a capitol h!"

"I know, but it's kind of weird seeing him here because last night I had a dream about him."

"Really?"

"Yep it was one of those where you don't know the meaning but there is one"

"I had one of those before I met Ben"

"Cool."

Angela then walked away clearly mad that I wouldn't give any more details. Truth be told, I wasn't quite ready for everyone to know about my crazy dream, especially not Edward because then he probably wouldn't ever talk to me. He would probably think I was a crazy stalker or something.

**Edward POV**

I don't know why but I had a feeling something good was going to happen today. So when the new girl, Bella, walked in I just knew this was the reason for my feeling. When she walked up to me looking quite nervous to have to approach me my good feeling went away.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm the new trainee. Where should I sign in?" she said.

I tried not to laugh because this was probably the funniest way to say "hello can you help me?" I've ever heard. But still I said "hello, I'm Edward. I'll be training you today."

As soon as I said that instantly regretted it she looks mad when she said "You sound like a waiter".

Obviously she doesn't like waiters.

So I did what my momma always said to do if I get someone mad, apologize, "Sorry ma'am." I was kind of embarrassed to have to apologize to some girl I didn't even know.

She instantly looked tired and defeated. "S'okay this time" she said.

"Good. I don't like it when people are mad at me."

She walked away then and started her work. Angela went up to her desk and I heard her say my name and Bella saying something about dreaming about me last night. That's kind of weird but also kind of flattering that someone I don't know is having dreams about me.

**This is only my second fanfict! I have so many ideas for this story but I need to know what you guys think before I write anymore. So click the smexxii little button right under Neath this writing.**


	2. lunch!

**OMG!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!! I Don't Own Twilight Or Any Of The Characters….**

**Bella POV**

GAHH!

Another dream about Edward except this time it was a lot different….

_This time we were sitting in a beautiful…somewhere… I don't really remember where now that I think about it. But we were in a car I know that for a fact. We were looking at more pictures of those other people from my other dream. This time when ever I came to a big muscle man type person I felt fear yet I was calm like there was nothing to be afraid of. Edward kept saying "now" when ever we came to this man or even this girl that was always with him I bet she was his girl friend. She kind of intimidated me. And yet again before I could figure out the meaning of this dream, my phone buzzed with a text, it was so frustrating._

Well this dream was certainly different. I checked my phone. It was a text from _Edward_?! How did he even get my number?

Edward: hey, the boss wants you in at 10:00 today. FYI, Angela gave me our number.

Well that explained a lot.

I ate breakfast, took a shower, and got changed when m phone buzzed again with another text. Geez, I'm popular today. I opened up the text and I saw this:

Angela: hey can you get me and Edward a cup of coffee on your way over here?

I've always hated it when she did this so I ignored the text and deleted it so she would have no evidence I'll just say I never got the text. Besides if I know Angela it's so she can flirt with Edward longer. I love that girl to death but she is such a slut. Even though she is very happy in her 3 year long relationship with Ben, she never ceases to hit on every guy that walks by her.

I walked into the bank that day and when I sat down Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear

"Where's my coffee?"

Well crap I didn't even think of actually brining coffee just for Edward. Dang I'm an idiot.

"Umm...Uh...Well…" I stammered not exactly knowing what to say

He chuckled "it's ok I don't actually like coffee anyways"

"Well...Ok then" I said genially pleased that he hadn't expected me to bring him coffee.

"So," he said "I'm having a barbeque for the whole office this Saturday because well, it's the fourth of July, and if you want to come that would be great. Do you want directions to my house?"

He sounded like the whole day would suck if I didn't come.

"I guess. What's your cell number incase I get lost?"

"You should have it because I texted you this morning"

"Oh yea right" I said sounding like an idiot.

"Well I have some errands I need to do ill be back for lunch would you like anything?"

"Sure. Umm…I like subway." I said, blushing. I probably sound like a vegan.

"Mmky I'll get you a blt. How's that unless you're a vegan then that would be a very bad choice but if…." It sounded a bit like he was talking to him self at that point so I said "no I'm not a vegan a BLT is fine."

"Oh good, see ya"

"Bye"

The rest of my day was pretty boring up until lunch.

At first Edward was like 10 minuets late, then when he did show up he had some strange girl with him. I recognized her from one of the pictures but she wasn't one of the two in last nights dream.

She came up to me bouncing around like a frikin 7 year old who's had a bit too many cookies lately.

She said "hey, I'm Alice. I'm Edward's sister! Couldn't you tell a lot of people think we look a lot alike and I like to shop do you like to shop? I really do..."

She probably said more but I toned out at about that time. Edward looked at me and by the look on his face he was probably thinking "this was such a bad idea I shouldn't of brought her here at least not yet she's probably scaring Bella" well he was right she kind of was. I look up because it had gotten strangely quiet. Alice was looking at me in anticipation. Oops, probably shouldn't have toned out. I straightened up and said "I'm sorry what was the question again?"

Alice threw her hands up in frustration "Edward I don't get what you see in her! She doesn't even listen to me when I'm talking to her!"

"I'm sorry Alice but the average human only has the attention span of 8 seconds and I'm not your average human so mine's only about 3 seconds" I said very apologetic.

"Oh, well fine ill try and keep it shorter next time"

"That's all I ask" I said sounding very much like a cheerleader who just told her new boyfriend she didn't want to be seen with him in public.

"Here Bella" Edward said handing me a subway bag "I didn't know what you wanted on it so I just got you lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, cucumbers, and ranch."

"Wow! Thanks I actually always get this when I go to subway"

"I had a feeling you did" he said looking at Alice.

When he looked at Alice I felt like there was something I was missing. Like some secret he wanted to tell me but she would not allow.

Just then my phone buzzed with yet again another text. When I looked at who it was from I wanted to curl up and die. It was from my "secret" admirer, Jacob. I so did not want Edward to see this; he would probably think I'm just leading him on, when I am so not. So I swiftly deleted the text and said that I would be right back and went into my office and deleted the text from my online Verizon account. All texts I get and send show up there and I have a feeling Edward would be the kind of person to look up who texts me and who I text.

I returned to the table to notice Alice was not there anymore.

"Where's Alice? I asked surprising myself when I felt true curiosity slip through.

"She went to go get a few friends to come and enjoy lunch with us."

"Who?" I asked.

"Well my brother Emmett and his girl friend Rosalie and her boyfriend jasper" he said matter- a-factly.

"let me guess…Emmett is sort of like a big muscle like man who should strike fear in to the very core of my soul and Rosalie is an exquisite blonde who probably hates my guts while jasper is very quite yet when he does speak its with great wisdom" I said. Ha! I got all that from my dreams! And people say I'm oblivious. Ha!

"Well…ya that's right. How did you know?" he said kind of curious.

I shrugged my shoulders "lucky guess."

"Oh. Well okay."

"Look there they are now" Edward said pointing.

Wow she either a) sped because she wasn't gone that long or b) they live very close.

"Rosalie and Emmett own the paint store down the road and jasper works there." Edward said again with the practically reading my mind stuff.

"How come you seem to know everything I think?" I asked

"Bella you're like an open book, very easy to read."

"How did you know exactly what to get on my sub?"

"Easy. Alice was at subway one day and you where there but at that time you did not know who she was and she heard you say to the person 'I only like lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and cucumbers plus ranch it's what I always get' and Alice has a very good memory so she remembered what you had said. Like I said easy."

"Ok I didn't catch any of that like I said I'm not your average human so I can't follow what you say when you speed talk."

He chuckled and said "don't worry ill tell you later"

Right then Emmett, Rosalie, and jasper came over.

I squeaked a little "hi"

And then kind of sank into my chair so they couldn't see me as much.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked "that's not very good posture!"

"Alice…" Edward growled.

"Well sorry but I don't want her to be the only one here who grows old with back problems."

She was talking like she expected me and Edward to fall in love and then run away into the sunset happily ever after.

"Doesn't matter Alice" said Emmett. "By the way, I'm Emmett and I'm obviously the coolest one here."

I giggled and rolled my eyes but it was kind of true he did seem to be the coolest one here. And by that I mean he doesn't mind being taken away from work to meet from freaky little human with no importance.

"Omg! I just had the best idea. Rose, Bella, tomorrow you guys and I are going to go on a shopping spree!" she squealed with excitement.

"Really? You guys want me to go with you guys?"

"Totally," said Rosalie "besides you seem kind of cool"

**So what do you guys think should I go on with the story or not or if you guys have any idea what should happen at the shopping spree please tell me. I have an idea but I'm open to better ideas. So Tata for now sincerely, your neighbor hood crazy! **


	3. de mall!

**omg!! guess what I don't own anything!!!! btw, this chapter sucks cheese!**

**I couldn't think of anything even remotely funny. and sorry I took so long to update my computer broke and so I had to wait till my dad got it fixed enjoy. *or not***

Bella pov

Please be dreaming, please! I opened my eyes no of course I wasn't.

During one of my many attempts to get out of Alice's evil, but totally sweet, clutches I ran into Jacob. He was my totally cool, but way too young for me, ex.

We had dated trough high school for maybe 3 months but then he turned very, oh what's the word, annoying. Calling me every night to set up lunch dates and strolls in the park and yadda yadda yadda. I couldn't even go out with my best guy friends, as friends of course, because he thought I would cheat on him.

So I'm standing there with big sunglasses on and a huge hat on trying to look not so much, umm...me. but Jacob had to see me and yell "heyy Bella!" with Alice standing next to me.

I silently admitted defeat and said "ohh...heyy Jake."

Alice turned to me and said "Bella who's this?" while putting her arm on my shoulder, almost like her arm was too heavy and she couldn't support it but, Alice is my friend and this is what friend's do I guess.

"Alice, Jake. Jake, Alice." to avoid an awkward conversation I said "so Alice how about that little black dress?"

" OMG! yes! it looked so awesome on you and with..."

she led me away to try on more outfits, as we were leaving I stuck my tongue out at Jacob.

Just then I got a text from Edward: _surviving?_

_barley! _

_Need Some Help? _

_hahaha!_

_I maybe a brunette but I'm not stupid. there is no way I'm going to get in the way of Alice._

With that I shut my phone, when I got another text this time from Jake.

_so you wanna come over to my house on Saturday. We can hang out, watch a movie, talk, just like old times._

_Sorry. Can't I'm going to a party at one of my co-workers house._

_whatcha gonna do? accountants don't know how to have fun. that's why you broke up with me right? I'm too exciting for you._

"Bella! Rose is here. She wants to see the black on you"

I ignored the text Jacob sent me and replied to Alice "okay just let me get changed first"

We ended up buying the black dress with some silver pumps to go with it.

As we were walking toward the food court I saw Jacob again.

I was just about to do a very unladylike gesture when I fell! Into the fountain!

I was soaking wet, it's a good thing Alice was holding the dress and not me!

Everyone was staring. Then a perfectly chiseled arm reached out to help me up and out of the fountain.

"Edward when did you get here?"

"I've been following you"

"why?"

"I was bored"

oh that hurt a little. he's only here because he was bored he's not here to you know, proclaim his love to me or anything. boo.

Well maybe he can come to lunch with us.

"Bella?"

"hmm..." not bothering to turn around to see who it was.

" can I talk to you?"

It was then that I turned around. "shure Edward what is it?"

"would you..."

**hahaha I'm a determined little person. I will personally announce in the next chapter the name of anyone who guesses what Edward says right!!!**

***skips around in a little circle with my arms swinging back and forth* **

**"No one's going to get it right hahaha!!! I'm a mean little person!!!!! No one's going to get it guess it very random!"**

**if you think I'm being mean kindly tell me and I will show times where I have been worse!!**

**PLEASE REVEIW BEFORE I SEND MY AMISH MINNIONS ON YOU!!!!!**


	4. Courage

**Ok guys this chapter is going to kick butt!!!!!!!**

**wanna know why??? of course you do!!**

**drum roll please...........I'M WEARING A SPARKLY HEAD BAND!!**

**I also wanna personally mention Bronaghmcm09sorry if I spelled your name wrong!**

**She was the closest to what Edward was going to say.**

**Also in this chapter my true sense of humor starts to show if you wish to complain about it please raise your hand and place if over your mouth!**

Edward's pov

I finally got up the courage to ask her out.

Bella, wow she was a looker.

so I said "Bella?"

"hmm..." she said not bothering to turn around. I think that's where I lost most of my confidence but I kept going.

"Can I talk to you?"

She turned around then and looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes. oh god, I can't do it!!

"Shure Edward what is it?"

"would you...," I quickly looked around for an excuse "please hand me a napkin?"

I couldn't do it. Twelve hours in front of a mirror wasted.

wow, I'm pathetic.

she looked crushed, so I guess she wanted me to ask her out. well let's try again.

"Bella?"

"What Edward?" she snapped. Harsh.

"I don't actually need a napkin I just kinda lost my confidence."

"For what?" She was still kinda mad, but she'd softened a little.

"to ask you out."

"you were going to ask me out?" she contemplated this.

"no "were" is the past tense I am asking you out"

"really?!?!?!" she seemed really excited.

"shure your fun and really cool."

"ok what time where when.?"

hmm.. I hadn't actually thought about this I figured she'd say no.

"how about next Friday at 8 at t.g.i. Friday's"(A/N my mom works there so I know the menu pretty well)

"mmkay I like Friday's"

"well I have to get back to work"

"bye"

Bella pov

OMG!!!!!!

Edward just asked me out!!!!

I need to go shopping for more clothes than.

"Alice." I called

" yes Bella?"

"I just got asked out by your brother so I need more clothes for our date!"

"REALLY!?!?!?!" she screamed. I think the whole food court turned to see what was going on. how embarrassing.

"yes now keep your voice down."

"oh sorry."

"s'okay"

while we finished up our burgers in silence I remembered something. I'd never been to Friday's.

"umm... Alice"

"yes Bella now what?"

"have you ever been to Friday's?"

"of course it's the closest thing to fancy around here."

"ugghh" I moaned.

"Alice, I've never been there!"

"don't they have one in where ever your from."

"I'm from Ohio and yes they did but I just never went because it was always to expensive!"

"well it's still expensive here too!"

"Alice I need you to tell me what I should eat or shouldn't eat."

"don't get the "jack Daniels ribs"."

"why?"

"because I'm buying you a white dress."

"ohh. ya that makes sense."

"Get the bbq chicken wrap. very good, very healthy on a white dress."

I laughed "ok Alice whatever you say."

I couldn't wait for Saturday when I would get to see Edward again.

**hoping you all likes it because I was wherein my lucky purple sparkly head-band!!**

**anyways I know what's going to happen in the next chapter soooooo........ please review!!**

**REVIEW BNEFORE I SEND MY AMISH MINIONS ON YOU!!!!!! GRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**love,**

**your neighborhood nutcase!! **


	5. saturday games

**ok!!! I'm back with another kick butt chapter!!!!!!!**

**hahaha!!! today was my last day of school!!!!!! hahaha!!!**

**let's get this show on the road!!**

**oohh wait!!**

**it's been brought to my attention that I never said how old they were so here's how old:**

**Edward, Rosalie, Emmett-25**

**Bella Alice Jasper- 23**

**there!**

**b pov**

I woke up on Saturday feeling happy.

I checked the clock. 11:30. I would get to see Edward in a few short hours.

At that moment I heard a knock on the front door. An impatient knock.

I opened the front door and in came a very unhappy Alice.

"where were you?" she said

"sleeping." I said with a bit of a duh in my voice.

"why??"  
"well, because it's something normal humans do!"

"I told you that I was going to be here at nine to get you ready for the party tonight."

"you did?"

"do you check your phone before you go to sleep?"

"no I turn it off a nine every night"

"well I texted you at nine ten and told you that"

"I'm sorry my phone was off by then"

"hmm.....well, I need to get to work we only have 4 hours to make you beautiful!

she took my elbow and led me into my bathroom. I grumbled "whatever happened to inner beauty?"

"what was that?"she asked.

"nothing!" I said with innocence dripping in my voice!

she dumped out a bag and out fell some of the most nauseating fumes I've ever smelled.

she picked up a flat iron and some hair spray and said "don't pass out from the smells you'll get used to it!"

"trust me Alice. no I won't"

_3 hours later_

I was staring at myself I a mirror and said to Alice "who is that?"

"you silly!!!!"

"no I do not have pin straight hair and I do not have flower hair ties and I certainly do not own this pretty white dress...where did it come from anyways?"

"it's mine. Do not spill bbq sauce on it today!!"

"I won't!"

I was still staring at myself in the mirror, I saw a brown hair girl with her hair straightened and pulled to the side and pulled into a pony tail. lots of makeup, and a short white dress with white strappy sandals. I did not any of the clothes. I certainly did not own those blond highlights.

"Where did the blond come from?"

"this!" Alice said holding up a bottle that said "instant highlights comes out in the shower!"

"I guess I look good"

"you guess!" she said horrified!

"thanks Alice I look great"

"yes you do!"

when we arrived at Edward's house it was starting to sprinkle. o great.

"Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!! get your ass in here!!!!!!!!!!! sorry to curse but that dress is hand wash only!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I sprinted into the house, well as fast as a poorly coordinated girl with an apple pie in my hand and high heeled sandals can run.

I was barley wet when I arrived in the door. I saw Emmett and waved. he came running up to me and gave me a high five. and said "hey we were about to start a guitar hero turnery are you any good?"

" you bet!"

Angela came up with Ben following her. "yea right" she said. "you can't even walk across a flat stable surface."

"hey! just because my feet don't always agree with what I want them to do doesn't mean I don't have hand eye coordination."

"girls, gotta point there." Emmett said.

"yes I do!"

he led me into the next room where there were multiple guitars with wii remotes in them.

" you can go first." Emmett said.

I picked up the guitar and selected "expert"

"you sure I don't wanna see you fail!"

"HA!" I laughed "you're the one who's gonna fail!"

we selected a song and within a few short seconds Emmett had indeed failed the song and I was going into the next round!

"I win!!!!!"

"Emmett!!!" someone yelled.

"yes brotherly dear?" he answered

I turned around and saw Edward looking great in a aeropostale burgundy brownish color with kakis. "I thought I told you no wii until after we eat."

"must have slipped my mind..."Emmett said.

"come 'on bro, lighten up we were just having some fun!" I turned to see who said that. Jasper??? he barley ever said a word let alone a sentence.

"whatever it's time to eat anyways"

"yummy!!" said Alice.

we went out into the back yard and there was a huge table full of food: hamburgers, corn-on-the-cob, baked beans, and desert. yumm my favorite part.

after we ate, I didn't get anything on the dress, to Alice's delight, we went back and played guitar hero some more.

I beat every one. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Angela, and Ben.

It was Edward and I, we were in the championship round.

"come 'on unless your chicken?" he said.

I glared at him "I'm gonna beat you sooo hard you aren't gonna remember what you just had for dinner"

the room was filled with "ooooooohhhhhhhh" like when you're in kindergarden and someone was just called down to the office.

I was on expert and he was on expert . great. the only person other than me too even attempt expert was Emmett and he failed within a few pathetic seconds.

we selected a song and we were off.

I was making great time I hadn't missed a note yet. Edward on the other hand…had missed every note that came at him. it was great.

when he failed I announced "I am officially the queen of guitar hero!" I looked at Emmett. "what is my prize?"

"umm….the pride and joy of a job well done??"

"aww…that's no fun…"

"ALICE!!" Emmett called.

"yesh??"

he whispered something in her ear.

"here Bella five bucks."

"great I'll put that towards my Disney land fund."

"ohh!!! I wanna go to Disney land please!!!!!" Emmett begged.

"no, it's my alone time…I'll buy you one of those hats that say your name on the back."

"the ones with Mickey ears?"

"yes"

"WHOO!!"

I giggled.

I checked the time.

"oh I got to go I have to be at work tomorrow at 8 and it's almost 10:00 right now sorry but I got to go"

"I'll walk you out" Edward said.

he looked happy to get a few seconds alone with me.

he walked me too my car and said "drive safe"

"always"

he bent down and I felt his lips brush mine

I looked up at him and he smiled.

I returned the smile and then sped down the street.

**soooooo didn't you guys just love that chapter!!!!!**

**I did!!**

**hmm…what to do for the next chapter which will be their date…**

**what to do to destroy people's happiness I…I…mean destroy their dreams no that's not right either………. I'm just gonna stop talking now before I ruin my own reputation…..**

**ta!**

**love,**

**skankette number 2!!!**

***at school a few girls were wearing shirts that said things like "Christmas angel" and my friend Kirsten said "I'm gonna make a shirt that says "Christmas skank" and then my friend Megan *not me!!* said "and we'll be the Christmas skankettes" so she's skankette number 1 I'm number 2 and my other friend Kristen is number 3!!!!!***

**I just wanted to explain that before people start flooding me with questions about what's a skankette and stuff like that.**

**REVIEW BEFORE I SEND MY AMISH MINNIONS AND NOW FELLOW SKANKETTES *PLUS THE HEAD SKANK* ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!! **


	6. Sit down and have a laugh!

**as a 6th chapter surprise I got my friend to send this to me!**

**also as a Christmas present for all of my wonderful readers!**

**(\_/)**

* * *

**( )# 0k,So, I got you this lil waffle.**

**U..U.......**

**....(\_/)........**

* * *

**#( ) but then I was like...**

**....U..U............**

**..(\_/)..........**

**.(O.O).....................**

**.(#) oh snap dis waffle be looking good!!!**

**.U....U..........**

**.(\_/)........**

* * *

**( ) "You know what,imma eat da purty waffle."**

**waffles ^_^ hee-hee**

**hahaha my friend sent that to me!**

**b pov**

I called Alice.

"Alice? can you come over and help me get ready for mine and Edward date??"

"of course I'll be there with 5 minutes."

"how you live like right next to the bank which is a half hour drive!?"

she laughed. "oh Bella" then she hung up.

as promised she was here in 5 minutes.

"how did you do that?" I asked.

"Easy," she replied." I know a couple of cops around here and they don't care how fast you go as long as it's not over 100"

I shook my head."And by cops you mean my dad?"

"yea pretty much. a town this small only needs 3 or 4 cops"

"ya…." awkward silence…..

"so are you ready for this date or what?"

"so ready"

"let's get ready then"

when she was done I had my hair pulled back into a high pony tail with a white strapless dress(a/n PICTURES IN PROFILE!!!!!)

"well, well, well, you look hot!"

"why yes I do!" I said looking into the mirror.

"well crap!!!"

"what?"

"you're going to Friday's? right?"

"yes that's right!"

"well damn!!!! your too dressed up new outfit!"

"wh-wha-wait what!!!! you mean to tell me we have to change again!?!?!"

"Alice, did you do that on purpose?"

"yep sit down!"

about an hour later I was all changed and I had on a white tank top with a black shawl like thingie over it, black jeans with black ballet shoes.

just then Edward knocked on the door.

I opened it and he handed me a big bunch of red flowers. it was beautiful.

"here you go"

"thanks"

I looked at his outfit. orange. I looked at mine. black. great Halloween. I snorted. Edward looked at me.

"nothing I was just thinking how we look like Halloween." I said

"ohh I never even noticed"

we drove to Fridays in silence.

listening to the radio on our way. a few song I knew came on and I started to sing along.

Haha  
Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,  
you know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho,  
Hahahaha

Que ola cata, Que ola omega  
and this how we gon do it

Dale,  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)

(Hahaha)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere si Rumba (Como?)

Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)

one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)

[Verse 1:]  
6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,  
Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,  
All I.P uh, big and packer,  
That he's not, but damn he's hot,  
label fly but Pit wont stop,  
got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como?)  
watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock, ha Enjoy Me

[Chorus:]  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)

one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)

one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)

[Verse 2:]  
Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey,  
look like King Kong, welcome to the crib,  
305 thats what it is,  
with a woman down ya s*** dont play games,  
they up the chain, and they let her do everythang and anythang, hit tha thang  
and they love it gettin' it in, gettin' on,  
all night long (Dale)

[Chorus:]  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)

one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)

one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

[Verse 3:]  
Baby you can get it, if you win it we can play,  
baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay,  
even got a king size matress we can lay,  
baby I dont care, I dont care, what they say

[Chorus:]  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)

one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)

one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Edward was looking at me funny.

"what?" I demanded

"nothing…"

"tell me!"

"nothing your ….ummm……..a good singer ya that's it!"

"no it's not I can tell by your words your thinking something else!"

"ok fine I just didn't see you as a girl who would know the hits!"

"umm….I'm only 23 of course I know the hits!"

"well were here!" he said changing the subject.

we walked in and got a table.

the waitress, Loretta, came by to get the drinks. a for me and a coke for him.

"so Bella how did you get into accounting?" he asked.

"I dunno. collage"

when Loretta came back with our drinks she took our order.

"sizzling chicken and shrimp" I said

"all-American chicken sandwich" he said

great matching again. I hated it. I don't know why…

"I'll be right back."

I walked to the restroom. I was right!

I started PMSing . so that's why was so cross.

I did my business. and walked back out. i was going to have to be on my best behavior tonight.

when i walked back out edward looked really confused. i just shook my head. i didn't want him worried.

we started to talk and i started to finally enjoy my self. we talked about our families, friends, collages, exes, future goals, you name it and we probably talked about it!

when our food arrived we ate in a comfertable silence.

edward payed for the dinner and we walked out.

when he dropped me off at my house he walked me up to the front step.

"thanks for taking me out. i had a great time."

"well thanks for letting me take you out. i too had a great time"

as he bent down to kiss me good night, i fell. yep that's right there was a [atch of ice right underneath me and i found the worst part of it. i was on my butt and edward of course didnt know i was down and he lost he balance from leaning over too far and fell right on me!

we were laughing so hard i thought i was going to die!

"only you bella only you." he said slowly shaking his head side to side!

"shure shure you laugh now but just you wait ima gonna get the last laugh! haha"

"haaha"

"hahaha" we started going back and forth for a while maing different laughing nosies till edward said

"i really got got go ill se you tomarrow?"

"of cousre" i said

just as he got in the car i said under my breathe "haha"

i texted him and said

_i win_

**soooooo didn't you guys just love Christmas!!!!!!**

**I got tons of stuff! and iPod nano, some c.d.s *including the new moon soundtrack!!!* and a great shirt that's black and white and says what I really need are minions!!! hahaha I love it!!**

**of course I got more but that's my favorite! ohh and a cute little stuffed wolf that I named "jakie jr." hahaha I love it!!!**

**I love a lot of things!!**

**love,**

**skankette number 2!!!**

***at school a few girls were wearing shirts that said things like "Christmas angel" and my friend Kirsten said "I'm gonna make a shirt that says "Christmas skank" and then my friend Megan *not me!!* said "and we'll be the Christmas skankettes" so she's skankette number 1 I'm number 2 and my other friend Kristen is number 3!!!!!***

**I just wanted to explain that before people start flooding me with questions about what's a skankette and stuff like that.**

**REVIEW BEFORE I SEND MY AMISH MINNIONS AND NOW FELLOW SKANKETTES *PLUS THE HEAD SKANK* ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW I ONLY HAVE 19 AND I'm A GREEDY PERSON!!!!!**

**JKJKJK I JUST WANT A BUNCH OF REVEIWS!**

**TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS WHO READ FANFICTS!**

**P.S. IF ANYONE OUT THERE IS VERY GOOD WITH MICROSOFT AND WOULD BE WILLING TO ASSIST ME IN UNLOCKING ALL MY DOCUMENTS PLEASE CONTACT ME!**

**I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING ON MY ACCOUNTING ROSES SO FOR NOW I JUST HAVE TO UPLOAD THEN BE WILLING TO WRITE IT ALL IN THE EDIT PLACE! **


End file.
